Black Heart
by Gami1x2
Summary: A tail of evil and good and how they can become lovers. Violence, AU, mystical creatures, gore, abuse, language, yoai, lemon, 1x2, 3x4, 5x6
1. Captured Heart

1Warnings: Trust me if I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be posting stories I'd be making them into Anime. Lol

A Black Heart

Warnings: Demons, other mystical creatures. Yaoi, Lemons, Violence, gore, Physical abuse, bad language.

Pairings will be discovered as you go.

Summery: Heero Yuy is the Prince of Elwon, a city of elves who have placed it in there hands to protect the 3rd world. Only Heero is more interested in helping the demon caught in the Mountain of Paerydi.

Fire swept across the Valley of Thos. Creatures ran for there lives, birds flying in large flocks over head, wildlife storming from the valleys, as the people, the hobbit, the elves, trolls, and dwarves, tried to get their children, their elders, their lives, out of the valley that had turned into a burning inferno.

Laughter filled the air as the creature walked through the fire, enjoying the flames licking at his body, his large singed leather wings. He watched the creatures run with their fear in their screams and cries. It brought pure pleasure to his ears. It was not that he wanted to kill any of them, that would end his fun too quickly. He just wanted to ruin their lives, make it harder for them to live, to enjoy the splendor of their live, but to live in sorrow and pain. The grin that spread across his lips was evil, and fanged. The violet glowing eyes shimmering with mirth.

"Enough." A gruff voice said behind him. He stopped and chuckled, fingers ran through his bangs as he turned his h ead to look over his shoulders and to elf standing with his Silver sword drawn, ready for the battle. His grin remained in place.

"Taraes Odin, shaelysti. (1) Are you enjoying the fireworks." He laughed, licking his lips.

"Turn and face me like a man Shinigami." The demon couldn't help but laugh.

"A man..." He vanished and appeared behind Odin and wrapped his arms around him, nails racking over Odin's chest painfully. "I am no man Odin, I am a god." He whispered into Odin's pointed ear, his tongue darted out. "Do you want to feel my power Odin, I know you enjoy watching me, you've been stalking me fore months." Odin growled and thrust the hilt of his sword into Shinigami's gut. All he got was a laugh as the demon stepped away.

"Such an attitude for a King. A Master of the skill. Doesn't matter I'm more interested in your son, he is beautiful isn't he." Odin growled again and swung at Shinigami, who in turn dodged easily.

"You are the fool Shinigami. You think you are a god when in fact you are nothing more then a leech." He said, with a smile of his own.

"A leech am I?" Shinigami ask, his grin faltering just a bit.

"Oh yes, a very big, and very ugly leech." Odin growled with a smirk. "You feed of the fear and the blood and pain of these people who live on Saesae. A god wouldn't do that." He said.

Shinigami growled and a long black sword formed in his hand. "You've insulted me quiet enough elf." He said, his grin gone now, and his figure more serious.

"Did it hurt you, shinigami, when you're father beat you so much?" He asked.

"ENOUGH!" Shinigami yelled.

"Did it hurt you when your mother left to work in the whorehouses in the human cities?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shinigami growled, the flames turning black and hot. "I will kill you Odin." He growled.

"You are nothing to me, Shinigami, nothing but a leech that needs to be squashed." Odin said and Shinigami charged.

Metal clashed, the hissing of the metal pulling apart and another clash. Odin's armor ground together with a squeak and Shinigami pushed with all his strength, but still he smiled. They pulled apart and Shinigami stepped back, his sword changing shape into a scythe as he swung at Odin, his stance changing. That was where Odin had him. Using his sword he blocked the scythe and slammed his hand into the demons chest, a violet gem grabbed onto the skin, ripping through the cloth of his ragged black cloak.

"What?" Shinigami asked confused, he fe lt to his knees, dropping his scythe and clawed at the stone. It was rooting to his heart, his black cold heart was burning in intense pain. "Get it off!" He growled. "GE IT OFF!" He screamed

"This, Shinigami, is Jhyli (2) She was created by Heero Yuy to help you. My son asked me to spear your life, and that I will do, for I am not a leech. I am a King." He said.

"Love? I don't want this, I don't need this. It is useless." Shinigami growled. Odin ignored him and chained him in Mythril chains and dragged him towards the cave in the base of Paerydi. The mountain, once long ago a volcano, stood tall and strong. Odin made sure that Shinigami was chained in the middle. Light entered the room through only a single whole, but was dim from length of travel and debris.

"This is your prison, Shinigami. Where you will live for the rest of Saesae's life (3)." Gaging Shinigami. Who fought against the chains until they dug in his skin. "Mythril, they will not be broken." Odin said and left the cave, sealing it off with a ward.

(1) Master Odin, welcome..

(2) Jhyli is Love

(3) The planet they are on is Saesae


	2. Released into your Arms

1See first chapter for all warnings, pairings, and summery.

Released into your arms.

(Takes place more then 500 years later)

The marbled floors didn't make a sound as the former Prince Heero Yuy of Elwon, now King of Elwon, proceeded down to his fathers room. Odin Yuy laid unmoving on the silk and furred bed. He looked as young as a 30 year old man, but his sickness had eaten away his life at an earlier age then expected. It was Heero Yuy's job to be king now.

"What are you thinking, my lord?" His brother, and long time friend, Trowa Barton asked. Standing on the other side of the king, Trowa looked saddened, grieving, yet relieved at the Kings death.

"I'm thinking I have a demon to train." Heero said thoughtfully. Trowa looked up at him, shock almost visible in his one visible eye.

"Heero, your father locked Shinigami away for a reason." He said.

"Trowa, my dear friend. I Gave Shinigami Jhyli from my own heart. I am sure you understand what it is like to be away from your heart for an extended period of time." Heero said.

"That I do, Quatre has been traveling for six years now." Trowa said.

"Then understand that I've been separated from Shinigami for more then five hundred years." Heero said.

"Yes, my lord, my friend, but shinigami is a killer, born demon with master traits..." Trowa started.

"Trowa, I have plans for him, and he will become better. I have no doubt about that. I need your trust now, not your doubt." Heero said. "After the Late King Odin is placed in the Archives of Kings then I will leave to Paerydi." Heero said and turned to leave the room.

"No morning your father Heero?" Trowa asked.

"My fathers illness was harsh, Trowa, I morned for him the entire time, and I will morn for him years to come, but I can not let his death bind me in sorrow." With that he was gone.

Trowa gently pulled the sheets over Odin's body, and left to prepare for the ceremony.

(3 days later)

Two white horses, their riders dressed in while cloaks, came to a stop at the enterance to the "tomb" of Shinigami. Heero dismounted and lowered his hood. Trowa dismounted and kept an eye out.

"I do not like it here, it's dark, it feels evil." Trowa said.

"I'm sure Shinigami's influences have changed this area drastically." Heero said.

"Heero." Trowa said getting his attention and pointed to the Valley of Thos. "It's still burnt, nothing grows there."

"Hmm, it will once he's out of the area." Heero said and went to the seal. He put his hand on it and mumbled a simple word under his breath. The seal shattered and Heero turned to Trowa. "Stay out here." He ordered. Trowa bowed his head slightly.

Heero entered the cave and followed the bath down. As it darkened he cast a spell of light, the area in a five foot radius of his body glowed with light as he walked.

It too ten minutes to walk into the cavern that Shinigami was chained in. Heero lite the entire room, and closed his eyes for a second at the sight.

There was blood and claw marks over the walls, from years ago. Heero guessed they were from within the first month of Shinigami's capture. In the middle of the room laid a figure, curled up tight and barely moving. Dust rested on his body. Heero went to him and knelt down, placing a gentle hand on Shinigami's shoulder.

Shinigami's eyes opened half way and dropped again. He shifted a bit, but it was slow and weak. Heero pressed two fingers between his wings and ran them down his back, the wings disappeared into his back. Heero rubbed his back for a few minutes, rewarded with a weak growl from Shinigami.

"That's my Duo." He whispered in the demons ear and rolled him onto his back, Shinigami just laid limp, his eyes opening and closing weakly as he tried to wake from his long slumber. The mythril chains had drained him of his demonic powers, and had only left him with mortality. Jhyli was pulsing like a hear beat, rooted into Shinigami's chest.

Heero ran gentle fingers through Shinigam's hair before picking him up in his arms, Shinigami remained limp in his arms his eyes open though. "Time to go home, Duo."

"No one.....has used....that name....for a long time." Shinigami whispered and his eyes closed again.

Heero exited the cave ten minutes later with Shinigami in his arms. Trowa lifted a brow and took Shinigami from Heero's arms so he could mount. Once Heero was on his horse, Trowa lifted the demon into his arms, and mounted his own. They turned and headed home.


	3. To not be alone

1To not be alone.

Duo's eyes cracked open, violet slits under dark lashes. They slowly blinked themselves into a some what wakeful sleep. Searching the room, he found that it was nothing familiar and that he already hated it. But that thought brought a pulse from the stone on his chest and he winced. It wasn't painful, more of an annoyance, he wanted the damn thing off.

"Good Morning Duo." A very familiar voice said. His eyes shot in that direction and he snarled a bit.

"Prince Yuy." He growled his voice dry from years of not using it, he coughed a bit.

"I told you I would help you." Heero said calmly opening some windows to let light in. Duo hissed bit and tried to move but couldn't. His muscles hurt, his body ached, and his power was gone.

"By having your father place this stone on my chest?" He growled.

"That was part of it, yes, to be trapped in the mountain for five hundred years was not. My father thought it would be best to keep you away from innocent people. I however disagree with him. If you are ever going to learn, you need to be around people who will show you how. Sitting in that cave you are thinking bad thoughts, murder, theft, assault, arson, that sort of things, revenge also. By doing that you were torturing yourself, for the Jhyli sends a pulse of loving embrace to your heart, but if you do not know how that feels it's more of an annoying squeeze." Heero said. "So for this to truly work, you need to be here with me." Heero explained sitting on the edge of the bed and ran fingers through Duo's hair.

"You, why are you doing this." Duo growled. "You have no idea the way I think. I'm a demon, it's pure blood. My father taught me that." He said.

"Duo your father beat you." Heero said. "Remember you told me this yourself. Those black eyes, and bruises, the swollen lip and broken limbs. Duo when we were kids you ran away to come here every chance you got. And now that I bring you here you don't want to be here."

"No I don't. If I stay here I will do what every demon does when there surrounded by light, and kindness. I'll retaliate, I'll destroy it, and I'll enjoy it." Duo said.

"You can't without your powers. If you want to go I will let you. But I request one thing." Heero said.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Give me three months to prove to you that you can change from what your father was." Heero said and leaned down to kiss Duo's forehead lightly. "He should all follow our hearts, Duo. Mine is telling me to stay with you." He whispered. Duo's eyes softened then narrowed again.

"I have no heart." He growled. Heero shook his head and stood.

"You do, and I will prove it." Heero said.

Heero was sitting in the garden reading a book when crying reached his ears. He put his book aside and went to see what it was. In the bush nearby, curled up in a tight ball was a battered demon.

"Why are you crying." Heero asked calmly. The demon jerked and looked up at him, his eyes blacked around the violet orbs, and his lip was bleeding. "Where you attacked?" Heero asked knelling down and lifted the boys check.

"I misbehaved. I saw a bunny and I wanted to save it, my father said I was bad and punished me. He killed the bunny and told me to leave until I was healed." He said whipping the blood away with his arm. "I wasn't crying." He said gruffly.

"You were too." Heero said. The demon pounced on him.

"I was not." He cried out. The two started struggling on the ground for nearly an hour before Heero pinned the demon with a smile.

"You attacked me." He said.

"Yes, well you said I was crying." The demon growled.

"What is your name." Heero asked happily.

"Duo." The demon said confused.

"Do you want to be mine." Heero asked.

"Yours?"

"Yes mine, like a friend, but more." Heero said, the demon shrugged.

"So I can come back any time?" Duo asked.

"Of course." Duo smiled. "Okay I'll be yours." He said.


	4. Dreams are never

1Dreams are never....

Duo pulled himself from the bed, his legs were shaking violently under him. "I knew I should have kept struggling." He growled. "At least then I wouldn't have been so weak right now."He took a step and grabbed onto the wall, leaning heavily. After a moment he slowly started sliding along the wall, a step, a breath, a shaking step, a deeper breath.

"Damn it, this will take forever." He huffed., his next step almost failed. "Fuck." He cursed and took a moment to think.

"Let me help you." Heero said wrapping an arm around Duo, who in turned jumped.

"Where the hell did you come from!." He growled.

"I just came in the door when you where getting up." Heero said calmly. Duo narrowed his eyes.

"You could have said something, you gave me a heart attack." Heero's eyes widened and he immediately lifted Duo's heart to look at the Jhyly.

"It looks fine." Duo had to place a hand over his face to stop himself from trying anything on Heero.

"It was a figure of speech that the humans use." He growled.

"Oh, well don't say that, I'll think you actually have a heart." Heero countered. That made Duo smile a bit, a very small bit. Heero ignored it and took Duo to the window.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked.

"Of course." Duo said sitting on the seal and leaning back to enjoy the air. "It's too clean here sometimes....i..."

"Like it?"

"...no." Duo said and closed his eyes to look away from Heero.

"Fight it as much as you want Duo, but you're mine." Heero said sitting with him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm going to show you that."

"You can't enslave me." Duo growled.

"That is not my intension, Duo." Heero said, he ran fingers through Duo's long hair. "Why did you stop coming back here?"

"When we were little? Because I....that....it's not any of your business...but...." Duo sighed and started settling down. Heero's fingers still working in his hair. "My chest is...warm....stop...." He whispered.

"No."

"I don't like this feeling."

"Duo, you don't know what this feeling is." Heero said. "I was scared of it too, but when you never came back I realized what it was."

"And?"

"You'll learn." He said and kissed Duo's forehead. "Now please, tell me."

"I can't tell you." Duo said. "I don't know why." He said, then his eyes snapped open and he struggled against Heero. "Get off, let me go." He growled. Heero sighted and got up, leaving Duo there.

"I'll have someone send in some food, as for me I have work to do." He said and left. Duo glared at him until he was gone.

"Heero, Heero, where are you?" Duo called crawling into the large garden from the whole in the wall. He was filthy, and bruised, tears streaked his cheeks, and a cut on his forehead.

"Right here, Duo....Duo you look awful." Heero said as he came into the patch of the garden that was sealed from view of the castle. He pulled out a cloth, and some herbs that he had gotten in habit of bringing with him.

"No time for that, look what I caught for you." Duo said opening his clutched hand to show Heero the dead butterfly. Duo's face fell and his shoulders slumped when he saw it wasn't moving. "It's sleeping right?" He asked Heero.

Heero took it gently from Duo. "No Duo I'm sorry, it died."

"I killed it." He said wrapping his arms around himself.

"It's okay, look." Heero said and dug a whole in the grass with his hand and placed the butterfly in it. He covered it with dirt and reached up for Duo's hand. 'Place your hand over it." He said. Duo knelt down with him and placed his hand over the lump, Heero covered Duo's hand with his own and a light blue light flashed and a flower grew out from the lump as they pulled there hands away. It was a bright steam, with large leaves, but when the flower bloomed it was a deep dark purple. Heero smiled. "It's beautiful Duo." Heero said.

"You really think so?" Duo asked

"I do. Duo when you catch things, handly them gently okay?" Heero said. Duo nodded and finally let Heero get to his cuts and bruises. "Will you stay the night tonight?"

"Yes, mommy left the house, and daddy is really mad." He said leaning against Heero.

"Then I will stay out here with you tonight." Heero said leaning against a tree and pulled Duo into his arms.


	5. I Walk my Own

I walk my own...

"I never asked for this." The man said throwing the child to the ground. "Look what you bore for us, a useless excuse for a demon." He growled.

"It wasn't my fault he turned out this way." The woman yelled back. She didn't even glance at the boy curled up, his wings blocked his view of his parents. "If you remember correctly, I never wanted the brat, I offered we kill him." He said.

"Then I will kill him, I'll have to do it tonight. I cannot take his presence anymore. Not wanting to eat meat, not wanting to see the animals killed. What kind of demon are you." The man growled grabbing his son's hair and dragging him towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I can do better." The boy sobbed.

"Look at you crying and begging you sniveling little child." The man said throwing the boy out of the house and into the snow. "Get out of here, and don't come back, if you do I will rip you apart." The man growled and the door slammed shut.

The boy got to his feet, holding his side, where hee had landed on a rock. His first few steps were slow and unsure. "Heero." He whispered and ran off into the forest. He ran for hours, his bare feet numbing in the cold. He didn't care. He ran until he saw the brilliant white marble wall, with the whole near the bushes.

He crawled into the garden and leaned against the wall holding his side.

"Duo?" A familiar voice said. Duo jerked and looked up at Heero. He got to his feet and flung himself into the elves arms, burring his face in Heero's shirt and cried. "You're freezing." Heero said lifting him easily and carried him into the castle. He avoided everyone to his room and laid Duo on the bed.

"I can't go back...he'll kill me." Duo said softly, tears still trailling down his check.

"Then dn't." Heero said, removing Duo's shirt and started cleaning his wound.

"Where am I to go?" Duo asked.

"Stay here with me where you belong." Heero said with a smile.

"I don't belong here, I can't stay here." Duo said. Heero sighed and frowned.

"You're mine Duo, I want you here, and everyone will accept that." He said.

"I can't stay, I'll hurt someone." Duo said. Heero was quiet until he finished wrapping Duo's wound and then climbed into the bed with him and pulled him into his arms.

"You won't hurt anyone. Duo I love you with my heart, I don't want to see you hurt anymore, please stay?" Heero said. Duo was quiet and Heero sighed. He held him and rubbed his back until Duo was nearly sleeping.

"Heero....I love you too." Duo whispered and drifted off. Heero smiled and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

Heero woke in the morning, alone. He said up and looked at the open window and the black feathers swirling in the morning winter breeze.

"Duo." He sighed and clutched his heart.

"Heero we have a problem with the.....um....Duo." Wufei said. "Come quickly." With that he turned and ran off. Heero got up quickly and followed.

"What's going on?" Heero asked.

"Trowa went in to give him some food, and found him in a nightmare. He tried to wake him gently, but Duo woke violent and now Trowa's.....well stuck." Wufei said as they reached the door.

"Stuck how?" Heero asked opening the door.

Duo was sitting up in bed, his wings spread wide as they could in the room. The mythril on his wrists where covered in his blood from his magic. He was snarling like a wolf, his arm outstretched, with Trowa attached at the other end. Duo's hand was wrapped around Trowa's neck, his nailed burred in the skin.

"Duo..." Heero started but was cut off by Trowa raising a hand.

"He's under my spell, if he....moves his hand, I'm going to bleed to death, get Sally." Trowa said with difficulty. Wufei ran off to do that, as Heero stepped closer.

Sally came in a few moments later and ran to Trowa's side. She lifted her hand and nodded to Heero. Heero gently took Duo's hand and pulled his nails out of Trowa's neck, they immediately started gushing blood. Sally was on top of it and stopped the bleeding with her white magic and healing the wounds. Trowa backed away from the bed.

"He's going to be pissed when he comes out of the trance." Trowa warned.

Heero pinned Duo to the bed, and removed the trance. Duo immediately started thrashing around. But he wasn't strong enough to throw Heero off and soon calmed down. He looked around breathing heavily.

"Get off me." He growled.

"Duo, this needs to stop, I know this isn't like you at all." Heero growled.

"How do you know how I am, I've killed people Heero, and I have enjoyed it." He growled.

"No you didn't, I know you didn't." Heero growled back and got off Duo and left the room again.

"He loves you and you're pushing it away." Wufei growled to Duo, who only turned onto his side, ignoring them for a moment.

"It's safer for him this way." He whispered. Wufei let out an annoyed noise and left.

"You should give it a chance Duo, after all, he's not as weak as you may think he is." Trowa said.

"I don't think he's weak. I know he's not, he's everything to me, but I cannot let him love me. He deserves so much more then a murderer." Duo said.

"Yes what you did was wrong, and unforgivable, but he's whiling to forgive you, and you served time in a prison, that may not be enough to amend the lives you destroyed, but he sees past that. You're simply following you're fathers footsteps. Why not make your own for a while." Trowa said before leaving as well.

"Let love into your heart." A voice whispered in his head. He knew the voice, it was from the cursed stone in his chest.


	6. Forgetting the past

1"I'm leaving you." She said pulling on her cloak and wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Fin, you bitch. I don't want you here any more." The man growled ignoring her. She rolled her eyes and left the house, making sure to slam the door hard. She only took a few steps towards the forest before a small figure with black feathered wings landed before her.

"Mother." Duo growled. The woman smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Have you decided to be who you are?" She asked. Duo straightened and looked up at her, a smile of his own on his lips.

"I have. I am a demon, born to kill." He said and before she could say or do anything a scythe appeared in his hand and he swept it across her body, it sliced threw her like a knife through butter. Her smile never vanished as she slide to the ground lifeless. Duo didn't even think about her as he stepped over her with his dirty bare feet, the snow melting around them as they touched the ground with every step.

He opened the door and stepped through. The man, the demon, his father, was standing there with a grin and a sword.

"Come to challenge me?" He asked.

"No." Duo said calmly, a smile spreading across his own lips. "Just to destroy you." He said and his father didn't get a chance to attack as Duo's scythe impaled his chest. Blood gushed from the demons chest, spraying over the walls and Duo.

"How?" He asked in shock as he feel to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Because you destroyed my heart." Duo said and feel to his knees, dropping his scythe which vanished as soon as it left his fingers. His father feel motionless next to him and tears filled Duo's eyes as he looked at the blood around him. "I can't go back to Heero, I can't let him see this blood." He whispered.

Duo got to his feet hours later and left the cottage burning behind him as he walked into the forest in the direction that would lead him away from the one person he knew he wanted to be with most.

Heero stood on his balcony watching the smoke raise above the forest from the burning fire somewhere near the forests end.

"Duo, please, come back, I can help you, I can love you and protect you." He said. He held out his hand towards the fire a blue stone sat in it. "My heart is yours my little demon."

"He's rejecting it." Sally said. Heero was pinning Duo down again as the demon laid in the bed shaking and sweating. He was unconscious and was breathing heavily.

"How can he be rejecting it?" Heero asked wincing. His own chest was burning in pain.

"I don't know Heero." Sally said sadly.

"Leave us." Heero growled to her his eyes starting to glow.

"Yes sir." She said and left. Heero looked at Duo's face.

Heero cupped one of Duo's checks and kissed his forehead. He slowly trailed fingers down the side of Duo's face before bringing his lips to Duo's. Heero felt like the world was pulled out from under him and he fell. He opened his eyes, having closed them during the kiss, and now stood in a forest where the colors where non existent. The trees were black and the space was white.

"Duo?" Heero called out. There was no reply so he started walking around. He didn't have any idea where he was going, or why Duo's soul would be so quiet.

"No, stop." He herd the child cry out. He ran in that direction. He came to a sight where a male demon was hitting a child Duo.

"Hey, stop it." Heero called out but the two didn't hear him. The demon raised his hand and Heero went to stop him but the demons hand slide through his hand like it was only air.

"It's only a memory." A familiar voice said. Heero turned to see the current Duo.

"This is your father?" Heero asked, Duo nodded. "Duo why won't you let this go, why not start over, this was nearly an eternity ago." Heero said. Duo looked away from Heero.

"It's not easy. Heero this is what I am." Duo said as color started to appear. It wasn't what Heero had in mind as it was blood seeping from the trees.

"It is Duo, it is. I can help you. Please, we can be together, I can be your new life, your already mine." Heero said wrapping his arms around Duo.

"I've killed them, killed so many of them." Duo said a tear trailing down his cheek.

"So what. What has happened has happened. It can not be undone, but you can make up for it. You can remember those you killed, and morn there deaths, we can go through them all and you can apologies to each of them in a letter. I know it won't make any difference, but you have to move on. Please Duo come back to me." Heero said.

"Heero your crying."

"I am."

"You never cry."

"I do when I'm sad." Heero said.

"I cannot make up for their deaths, all those innocent people." Duo said.

"You can't, but you have a long life ahead of you to work for forgiveness. Stop being a demon, come with me and just be you." Heero said.

"How?" Duo asked covering his face with his hands. Heero smiled and pulled his hands away.

"Let me help you." He said with a gently smile.

Duo starred at him for a long while.

"You..." Duo smiled sadly. "Through all of this you still love me." He said.

"Duo how can I not love you. I told you, your mine." Duo smiled happily at that.

"It's time to wake up." Heero said and vanished.

When Duo opened his eyes Heero was holding him in his arms.

"Show me." He whispered.

Please review ^_^


	7. Finding Each Other

1And Together we Find Each Other

Duo walked through the garden carefully. His legs were still a little weak but they were getting stronger. He knew Heero was there, watching him carefully. But he didn't mind. He liked the attention from the elf. He came to the little clearing with the whole in the wall and looked up to the sky.

The night stars flickered about in the sky, and occasionally there was one that would shoot across the sky.

"There beautiful tonight." Heero whispered from behind him, his arms wrapping around Duo's waist gently.

"Yes, I haven't looked in a long time...but there's no moon tonight." He said leaning against Heero.

"No, it's the shadow tonight." He said his lips on Duo's ear.

Duo relaxed and looked back down and around them. "I don't remember that tree." He said.

"That tree is the bunny that we buried there." Heero said.

"That had only been a flower." Duo said.

"I worked on it while you were gone." Heero said. Duo moved forward taking Heero with them so that they could sit under the tree. Duo sat resting against Heero. "Everything is better now Duo." Heero said running fingers through his hair.

"I know, it just all seems surreal." Duo said. Heero brought his lips to Duo's and kissed him gently. Duo sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.

"When I get stronger, you're going to have a handful of demon, you know this right." Duo chuckled.

"I look forward to it." Heero chuckled back.

The end ^^

I know that was a short chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
